piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tales of the Code: Wedlocked
I'm Excited Does anyone have an more news of this? I love Giseelle ans Scarlet and glad they have a film of there own The Sailor 03:27, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :First, you mean "their", not "there". But anyways, not too much is known, but you can watch a trailer here. :) Jack5555 03:56, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ::How long will it be? A short film can be anywhere between 5 to 40 minutes. Also, does the "tales of the code" title mean that it will be a series of short films? Mrcharlton 19:42, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :::I only know that it's already released in this AWE DVD. But it will also be released in this 15-Disc POTC 1-4 collection. Depending if it has the DMC/AWE deleted scenes or not, I'm getting the 15-Disc one. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 20:27, June 14, 2011 (UTC) I don't think it is released on that DVD. I have the 2 disk collectors AWE dvd, and it isn't on it. Mrcharlton 00:36, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Maybe they just released it...I dunno. Either way, I think I might just get the 15-disc set. :/ -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 01:21, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Is it going to be on the 5-Disc Blu Ray set of Pirates 4 ? . I would absolutely love to get to see it ! ::-Sean B. Jack Sparrow is in this? Also Cotton? Anyone confirm this? The Sailor 00:49, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :I know someone who owns the DVD with Wedlocked, that's how I came to get the majority of info for this article(like the cast list and such; but not the images). Yes, though as a cameo, Captain Jack appears as he did in The Curse of the Black Pearl(I don't know if it's new footage or not, though). Cotton does have a role in this...and he talks! -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 00:54, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :Very cool. So this will be a prequel then eh? 21:17, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes. It is a prequel to The Curse of the Black Pearl. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 21:20, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Can I watch this also on the internet somewhere or is it just on that one special dvd? JackSparrow1995 18:41, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :As far as I know, Wedlocked is not online yet. I have the Four-Movie collection, hence why the plot, quotes and other information are at POTC Wiki(the images came from the rarely found teaser and/or some foreign website which only had a few images from the short). I would upload the short online, but as I don't have the tech and I'm experienced, I can't. So I guess giving the plot is better than nothing, given the circumstances. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 03:48, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, I see. I hope it will be online next and thank you for the plot :) JackSparrow1995 10:33, January 6, 2012 (UTC)